Mais Uma Vez
by Arcdicto A. K
Summary: Em contos de fadas, só chove quando algo ruim está para acontecer. Minha vida foi um eterno dia nublado." ::SasoSaku:: ::UA:: ::Death-fic:: ::Fic dedicada a Akasuna no Naty! n.n::


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence. Bah.

* * *

**Mais uma vez**

-

_Minha vida nunca foi um conto de fadas. Ela foi comum, a vida comum de uma adolescente comum num bairro comum de Konoha. Havia "comuns" demais nela. Prazer, sou Haruno Sakura._

_Não irei começar com "Era uma vez", pois aprendi na prática que os "reinos distantes", "príncipes belos e amorosos" e "princesas delicadas e adoráveis" não existem. São apenas alguns desvios de criatividade dos aclamados escritores de nossa época. Ora, se os contos de fadas existissem, eu não estaria aqui narrando parte de minha vida. Eu estaria sentada à frente de minha janela, esperando o __meu__ príncipe chegar em seu cavalo branco. Mas, sentada perto da janela como estou agora, só vejo chuva e mais chuva. Em contos de fadas, só chove quando algo ruim está para acontecer. Minha vida foi um eterno dia nublado. _

-

-

-

1º Ato - Colégio

_Irritante_

_Eu estudava na Academia de Konoha. Como todo colégio, havia aquele menino que todas as garotas desejavam alcançar e ter para si: Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Eu não era diferente. _

_Ele era inegavelmente bonito, mas arrogante, rude e antipático. _

_Mas eu não enxergava. _

_Como tantas outras, era capaz de lamber o chão onde ele pisava. Eu não tinha olhos para mais nada, e comecei a adquirir uma espécie de obsessão por ele. Agora, mais madura, vejo o quanto eu era incansavelmente irritante. Eu não mudei nem um pouco em todos os meus anos de colegial, até que consegui o que queria. Ser namorada de Sasuke. Aí sim, vi o quanto ele era "feio". Nosso namoro durou sete meses, até o fim das aulas. Esses foram os sete meses que mais me humilhei em toda minha vida. Quando íamos para faculdade, escolhemos universidades diferentes. Terminamos os dias de minha auto-humilhação._

-

-

-

2º Ato - Faculdade

_Necessário_

_Esses sim, foram os anos de minha vida que um sol apareceu no meu céu. Eu não mudei, mas apenas lembrei que antes de todos os outros vem o "Eu". Tudo estava organizado e eu com novos amigos. Saudades dos antigos? Sim, muita. Mas eu não podia me prender ao passado._

_Águas passadas não movem moinhos._

_Mas uma força maior não permite que minha vida se mantenha organizada por muito tempo. Aí __ele__ apareceu. __Ele__, que bagunçou minha vida, embaralhou meus pensamentos. E tudo começou a ter um pouco mais de sentido. Era apenas para ele ser meu novo colega de apartamento, Akasuna Sasori. Mas, atrás do relacionamento de "vizinhos", havia o poder dele de me decifrar pelos meus olhos. Havia a minha intuição e vontade de ajudá-lo. A mesma sensação que eu tinha com Sasuke, de entrar um pouco mais em sua vida, de desvendar aquele mistério de sua aura encantadora e sólida. _

_E dessa vez, eu consegui._

_Nessa hora, descobri que nunca fui apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Nessa hora, descobri que eu estava profundamente apaixonada por Sasori.  
_

* * *

Um rapaz ruivo estava abraçando uma garota de cabelos róseos, ambos sentados no sofá cor de vinho. O ambiente parecia estar frio, a julgar pelas vestes de cada um.

- Ainda está com frio, Sakura?

Sakura, que estava de olhos fechados, abriu os orbes verdes deixando-os semi-cerrados. Sua cabeça estava encostada no ombro de Sasori, dando-lhe a vista de sua nuca apenas.

- Não. - O ruivo fez menção de levantar, mas sua camisa foi segurada fortemente.

- Hey, fica aí um pouco.

- Por quê? - Ele sentiu o rosto da garota esquentar - Sakura?

- É... É legal sentir seu cheiro.

Silêncio...

Sasori puxou a garota mais para perto de si, e beijou-lhe os lábios. Pela primeira de muitas outras vezes.

* * *

_Engraçado como essas coisas acontecem. Sasori nunca pediu para namorar comigo, nem eu nunca fiz questão. Tínhamos compromissos um com o outro, mas não era necessário um termo __comum__ para dizer que estávamos juntos. Nós sabíamos que estávamos, e __esse era o necessário__. Nessa época, havia "Sakura"; havia "Sasori". Mas "Sakura e Sasori" era algo mais gostoso de apreciar. Nossa relação era __necessária__ para ambos._

_E os cinco anos, da minha faculdade e de parte do meu trabalho, foram os melhores da minha vida. Foram nesses anos que meu dia se tornou menos nublado._

-

-

-

3º Ato - Trabalho

_Abstinência_

_Eu passei três anos para me formar, junto com Sasori. Nos dois primeiros anos de quando eu estava exercendo minha profissão, continuamos juntos. No terceiro ano, a chuva que ameaçava cair no meu dia, apareceu. Mais forte e perigosa do que eu imaginava. Ele partiu._

_Para sempre._

_E eu não verei mais seus cabelos ruivos._

_Não escutarei mais suas raras risadas._

_Não sentirei mais seu cheiro._

_E não vou provar do seu beijo novamente._

_E ambos ficaremos nessa __abstinência__ até que a morte nos una mais uma vez._

-

-

-

4º Ato - Irritantemente necessário...

_Areia e Primavera_

_... era o nosso amor__._

_Sasori e Sakura_

-

* * *

Konan fechou o caderno ao terminar de ler a última frase. Sentiu o rosto molhado de lágrimas, e mirou mais uma vez o chão sujo de sangue. Sentiu-se mal, enjoada. Saiu do apartamento, não suportaria mais um minuto naquele ambiente. Estava lá há uma hora, desde quando chegou e viu a cena.

_Suicídio.  
_

* * *

Chegou em casa e pôs uma foto de Sakura e Sasori, que havia conseguido, em um porta-retrato. Acendeu uma vela e colocou ao lado, junto com o papel que continha as assinaturas de seus amigos.

_Konan_

_Itachi_

_Hinata_

_Pain_

_Deidara_

_Hidan_

_Sasori, Sakura, que vocês estejam em um lugar melhor. Porque é muito duro estar sem vocês aqui. Muito mesmo._

-

_**"Mas é claro que o sol**_

_**Vai voltar amanhã**_

_**Mais uma vez, eu sei**_

_**Escuridão já vi pior**_

_**De endoidecer gente sã**_

_**Espera que o sol já vem"**_

-

* * *

**N/A: **Algumas observações:

A música do final é "Mais uma vez" de Legião Urbana/Renato Russo;

No meu ver, o 4º Ato não tem como ficar mais piegas;

Eu achei que ficou confuso e estranho, mas, enfim '.'

-

Meu primeiro Angst, dêem um desconto, se possível ._.

No final das contas, eu gostei... E perdoem qualquer erro, por que tá sem betagem. Eu tava afim de postar algo mesmo (R)

Não conheço ninguém que goste de SasoSaku, então... Dedico a fic à ilustre pessoa que deixar o primeiro review 8D

Se achar que merece um review, pode mandar. Eu fico agradecida

Se achar que não merece, manda também ;D


End file.
